Voices at Night
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: Sebastian tells his parents about his fear after hearing them fighting last night. Little did the boy know that the screams and bumps were of something else entirely, and Juliette has to find a cover story for last night's events. [Oneshot.Warnette (kind of) and their son, Sebby. Here's to my emotional breakdown because of Sherlock: TSOT. A short prompt request by a friend.]


Juliette awoke to the sound of her son yelling into her ear—"Mommy! Daddy!"— which was loud enough to shatter the wineglasses she pictured in her head. It also took her senses a while to register that he was repeatedly tapping her on the shoulder. Juliette jerked up when she realizes that her son _is_ in front of her and that she cannot simply snooze him off. The person beside her groans in reply to her movements, placing his arm over her stomach and grumbling something unintelligible into her other ear, earning him a wake up call through a not-so gentle nudge in the ribs.

"What's wrong, Sebby?" She says in the loudest tone she could muster at God knows what time it is without being the least subtle, addressing the boy's name to let her husband know. Aaron, who had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, woke up again. Juliette's words immediately registered into his mind, and this caused him to pull the sheets that only covered his stomach up.

"You okay, Seb?" He slurs.

Sebastian was standing by the edge of Juliette's side of the bed, still in his pyjamas and clutching the stuffed elephant he had fondly called "Elliot" ever since he first held it. Fear and worry were clouding his blue eyes, and he spoke as if he was afraid of what they would say.

"I couldn't sleep last night because I heard you shouting Daddy's name. I asked Lei Lei why you guys were shouting at each other and she told me to ask you in the morning," Sebastian bit his lower lip and tried not to let the tears escape him. "Are you fighting?"

Juliette shushes Aaron, who's hiding his laughter through badly feigned coughs and chokes, and nudges his ribs again, this time harder. He yelps, closing his mouth with his hand.

"We—We weren't fighting, Seb. You're Daddy and I love each other very much."

"But you were _yelling_, Mommy. I heard bumpy noises and thought that you were hitting each other. I thought you were going to leave us because you fought and..." He trailed off, barely having the courage to pour out his thoughts into words.

Juliette felt sadness for her son despite the blush on her cheeks. _Oh God_...she thinks to herself before telling her son to come closer so she could hug the terrified boy. "You know we'll never leave you, Sebby. I love Daddy and he loves me and we love you and Leila so much." She tells him before preparing herself for what was about to come next. "We just... There was a... spider last night and it was—really big and scary. I'm scared of spiders so I was yelling at Daddy to kill it."

"Is he dead? The spider?" He sniffs.

"Yes he is." She says solemnly, pushing herself up on her elbows to place a peck on the child's forehead. "Now go back to sleep, Sebby. It's still early and you don't have school today. I'll make you pancakes once you wake up again, 'kay?"

Sebastian simply nods, a yawn following, and walks out of the room.

A sigh of relief escaped Juliette's lips the moment Aaron started choking again. Eventually he gave up on this and started laughing uncontrollably, ignoring the nudges and the glare Juliette shot at him.

"Really love?" He said once he sobered up. "A spider? I know it's big and all, but it isn't _that _scary."

"Oh, shut up." She said. "You're going to have to talk to Leila about it later, too. And you know how thirteen year olds are. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew how babies were created at the age of eleven." Leila Anderson was incredibly smart (and advanced in her age) that she was able to learn more...advanced lessons than most 13-year-olds have. This was probably one topic she'd studied about already.

"I will, I will." He promises, a stupid smile still plastered on his face. "Bur seriously Juliette. You need to keep it down a notch or they might just burst into the room one night and traumatize themselves. You're the one who's always so noisy."

"I can't help it," she snaps at him. "It's just—You're just—"

"Good at it?" Aaron Warner Anderson was the kind of person who'd only execute anything if it was something he was good at —and he was exceptionally talented in many things, _this _included.

"Not to stroke your ego," —he mutters a "you do it every night" under his breath—"but yes. So don't blame me, Aaron Warner, or you won't be able to even share a bed with me starting tonight. Because I'm pretty sure I could "kill the spider" with my own hand."

Aaron chuckles at the phrase but doesn't push the topic further. Instead he heaves himself up, only to move on top of her, and kisses her, going from soft and chaste to urgent and desperate in a matter of seconds. She was about to wrap her arms around him when he starts peppering kisses on her neck to her collarbone, each kiss and lick eliciting a soft moan from her as he went down.

"You need to learn to tone yourself down." He says hungrily against her skin. "And what a better time to start practicing now."

_I don't need to practice_, she wanted to say, but the words immediately died on her lips the moment he started "practicing". All she could do now was cover her mouth and try not to move too much—and wish that their children were in an extremely deep sleep.

* * *

**A/n**: I got this prompt from a certain fluff nugget and it was supposed to be sweet and short...and eventually turned into not-so-sweet-and-short. I ended up crying so hard because if this ever happened to me and my future husband then I already have an excuse mentally listed on my "excuse book".

And yes, I got the name Sebastian from Sebastian Moran in order to celebrate me watching The Sign of Three. I'm an emotional wreck right now so don't touch me unless it's really important or you want to send me a prompt. You can either PM, type it in the review box or message me at kevinseyes or aaron-warner at tumblr.


End file.
